Lost Girl
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Emma receives some words of encouragement in a trouble situation. SwanQueen.


**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, just borrowing them for a while for my own entertainment!

**A/N:** At the end of _Lost Girl_ when it was on TV a while back, this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided to write it down and see what happened from there. Sorry for the somewhat lame title but I thought it fitted the story perfectly ;) Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome! Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

With heavy breaths, Emma fell against the tree. _'Surely Peter Pan is wrong about Henry,'_ Emma wondered. Henry is a good kid and would do right by his family. _'Of course Henry would want to leave Neverland. Storybrooke is his home!'_ Emma reassured herself. Turning her head to the left, Emma heard a twig snap. _'Maybe Peter Pan is back to taunt me some more,'_ she growled, grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"Oh, it's you," Emma muttered as the other person came into view.

"Don't sound _so_ enthusiastic to see me, Miss Swan," Regina scoffed. Emma's brows knitted into a frown as she stared up at the older woman. Looking away, Peter Pan's words echoed in her mind. "Emma?" Regina called softly, bending down to squat in front of her. Regina placed a hand on her shoulder, making Emma jump in surprise. "Sorry," Regina mumbled. "Is everything okay?" she asked quietly. Emma looked up at Regina and shook her head.

"It's just something Peter Pan said," Emma replied quietly.

"Don't listen to anything that smug little bastard says!" Regina hissed.

"But…" Emma began.

"Come with me," Regina interrupted, pulling Emma to her feet. "Let's go for a walk," she offered.

"What about the others? How will they know where we are?" Emma asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Do you doubt this Queen's mad magical skills?" Regina teased.

"No, I…" Emma stuttered.

"What are you afraid of then? Do you need mummy to hold your hand?!" Regina chuckled, moving the branches out of her way as she headed into the jungle.

"I am not afraid!" Emma hissed, pushing past Regina and marching ahead. "Where are we going?" Emma asked as she stumbled over the jungle floor, looking back at Regina.

"Maybe if you let me lead without charging ahead, guns blazing, you would know," Regina teased. They came upon a small clearing in the jungle. Regina moved across to the other side of the clearing and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well, you never said what we are doing out here in the middle of nowhere!" Emma argued.

"To do what is best for Operation Henry!" Regina growled over her shoulder.

"Operation Henry?!" Emma repeated.

"That's what I've been calling it in my head," she muttered, turning around to look at Emma.

"Because that's what Henry would call it," Emma explained to herself quietly and smiled.

"Now," Regina paused, sitting down on a rather large boulder. "Why don't you tell me what Pan said to make you so upset," Regina said, patting the space next to her.

"It is nothing really," Emma shrugged, taking the seat next to Regina.

"It must be, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten upset," Regina pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Emma groaned slightly and looked away.

"Just something he said about Henry," Emma answered a moment later.

"What did he say? Did he say where he was keeping Henry? Tell me!" Regina demanded aggressively.

"No, he just…" she choked back the tears. Taking a deep breath, Regina smiled faintly and rested a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I am just worried about Henry. He is my son after all," Regina apologised.

"And you don't think I am worried about him every waking moment!?" Emma shouted, jumping to her feet.

"I didn't mean it like that," Regina sighed. She also rose to her feet and stood behind Emma. "You know, you still haven't told me what Pan said," Regina muttered quietly. Emma spun around and found she stood mere inches away from Regina's face. She stared down at those perfectly shaped lips then let her eyes trail up to meet Regina's eye.

"Peter Pan said that by the time we find Henry he won't want to leave Neverland," Emma said, letting her shoulders drop in defeat.

"Don't you dare think that!" Regina hissed. "He is _our_ son. Of course he would want to leave this horrible place!" Regina sated.

"What if Pan is right though? What if we don't get to Henry in time," Emma said.

"Do I have to slap some sense into you Miss Swan?" Regina teased.

"I'm no hero. I'm just a lost little girl trying to find her way in the world," Emma admitted quietly.

"Henry believes in you, and so do I!" Regina said.

"You do?" Emma squeaked.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "We don't need Hook and the two idiots. Let's go find Henry."

"They are my par…" Emma began.

"I know, but who is going to argue with the Queen and the Saviour going to save their son?" Regina said with a smile.

Emma suddenly hugged Regina tightly. "Thank you for saying exactly what I needed to hear right now," Emma said. Regina was taken by surprise then hugged the blonde back. Emma took a step back and stared at Regina's lips before leaning in close and pressing her own against the brunette's.

"There you two are," Mary Margaret's voice said, coming through the vegetation. The two women jumped apart realising they weren't alone anymore.

"What are we all standing around for?" Regina snapped. "Let's go find Henry," Regina whispered, winking over at Emma.


End file.
